


Be My Co-Pilot?

by diemarysues



Series: flip-flops and flick knives [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/F, FemBagginshield, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin, Fluff, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee dates and movie dates, as asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Co-Pilot?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leinthalexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/gifts).



> Really, I just needed an excuse to write more fembagginshield. MOAR F/F FICS!
> 
> (Silly, unbetaed.)

When Thorin left for the powder room, Bilbo sat back in her chair and discreetly massaged her cheeks. She’d been smiling entirely too much in the past hour. A glance at her watch. Past two hours.

 

Even though she was for all intents and purposes _living with_ Thorin, that didn’t stop the both of them from going out on official dates. They’d had dates when they’d first gotten together, but those had been over Skype, or over the phone when either one had an excellent plan option.

 

Honestly, all this was a little frightening. Bilbo traced the handle of her mug. She fervently hoped that they still had this much enjoyment in each other’s company when they were a few years down the line. If they managed to get that far.

 

A waiter at the far end of the room was staring; Bilbo looked up and glared back. She and Thorin had both bought coffees, and a piece of pumpkin pie, and a slice of black forest cake. She’d done her bit in helping this café with its business, she could sit here all she liked, and she bloody well would. So there!

 

“What on earth has that poor bloke done to you?”

 

Bilbo squeaked. “Thorin! Oh, um. It’s just that, he’s glaring as if he thinks we’ve been here too long. I think that’s silly.”

 

“Too long?” Her marvellous eyebrows were quirked in confusion, and she sat down gracefully. “We’ve only been here since four.”

 

“Yes.” When Thorin continued looking nonplussed, Bilbo glanced at her girlfriend’s wrist. Of course. Never mind that Thorin remembered to wear her chunky bracelets in the exact same order every day, place her watch right beside them on the dresser and she’d still forget to put it on. “It’s six now.”

 

“Six?” She let out a low whistle, checking that her mug was indeed empty. “Hadn’t noticed it’d been that long.” Thorin’s eyes danced with mirth, and she winked. _Winked_. “Must’ve been the wonderful company.”

 

Bilbo waggled her forefinger. “Don’t butter me up.”

 

Thorin’s boot bumped her shoe. “I’ll wait for us to get home.”

 

“Oh, don’t! That’s such a waste of butter.”

 

This was met with a sigh, and Thorin rested her chin on her fist. “Plus I don’t like butter.”

 

“You don’t like butter?” That was… scandalous, surely. There had to be a law against that kind of thing. “Don’t tell me you prefer _margarine_.”

 

“Ugh.” Thorin’s beautiful nose was wrinkled in disgust. “Don’t even talk about that. They both taste _disgusting_. D’you know what my Uncle Fundin thought children liked to eat? Margarine dolloped on bread with sugar sprinkled on.” She shook her head like she was trying to physically fling the memory away. “I used to lick off the sugar and toss the bread over the fence.”

 

What a blatant waste of food.  “What a horrid child you were,” Bilbo said, fascinated.

 

“Well, he wasn’t put in charge of us that often. And no one would eat my bread after I was done with it.”

 

“It’s no wonder, Thorin, when you had your tongue all over it.” Fully prepared to launch into a lecture (that would doubtless go unheard), Bilbo instead flushed brightly when Thorin suggestively waggled her eyebrows. “Yes, yes, double meaning. I think we’re both old enough to –”

 

“Find that completely hilarious? I agree.” Thorin winked. “Anyway I soon learned that I could get Dwalin to eat them.”

 

“And Dwalin is your…”

 

“Cousin.” She smirked. “Six times out of ten I can put him in a headlock. Even now.”

 

Bilbo flicked at the hand Thorin had on the table, and quick as a snake Thorin caught her fingers. Bilbo wasn’t pleased. Nope. Not at all.

 

Thorin’s smirk softened, eyes on Bilbo’s chipping nail polish. “Since we’ve overstayed our welcome, shouldn’t we leave?”

 

“I don’t know.” She pushed some hair behind her ear. “I feel like we should stay an extra hour on principle.”

 

“Vicious creature.” Thorin pressed her chuckle to the backs of Bilbo’s fingers. “It’s not like either of us is going to eat anymore, and I was thinking…”

 

Bilbo rested her chin in her palm, and tried not to look too fond as she watched Thorin. “Yeah?”

 

“There’s a cinema round the corner.”

 

Retrieving her fingers, Bilbo signalled towards the glaring waiter. “I’ll pay the bill. You get the popcorn.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s a lot of food for someone who said she was full.”

 

Thorin made a face, pocketing her change. “It’s the cinema, you have to eat. Besides, once the movie starts I don’t really care what I put in my mouth.”

 

The corners of her mouth quirked. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Ha-ha.” She tried to peek at the tickets in Bilbo’s hands. “What’re we seeing?”

 

“Pacific Rim!” Bilbo grinned widely, though it drooped a little when she noticed Thorin’s lack of enthusiasm. “What? Not good?”

 

“It’s…” Trying to play for time, Thorin put her hair up into a ponytail. “I didn’t think that you’d want to watch it.”

 

“Gandalf sent me the trailer link. It looks excellent – monsters and giant robots, what’s not to like?”

 

That was entirely unexpected. Thorin would’ve thought that Bilbo would prefer something more… sedate. Along the lines of… Pride and Prejudice, that kind of thing.

 

“Yes, but you don’t watch that in a cinema. What a waste of money.” Bilbo glanced at the far wall to check whether their hall was open. “CGI and heavy metal, that’s what you go to the cinema for.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

Bilbo really was a wonder. Thorin watched her in her flowery tights and maroon skirt and grey sweater, topped off with a head of curly hair and a little self-satisfied smile. Really, the only logical step forward was for Thorin to bend down and kiss her.

 

Now if only she wouldn’t put so much sugar in her coffee, she’d be perfect.

 

“What was that for?” Bilbo asked, eyes fluttering open. There was a smudge on her glasses – once she noticed it there’d be a fuss. “And let’s not with your ‘perfection’ carry on. You know very well it’s completely ridiculous.”

 

“As you say.” Thorin sniffed, putting her nose in the air. “I am ridiculous, but you still love me.”

 

“Unfortunately, yes. Now come here, silly.”

 

Thorin all but squawked when Bilbo yanked her down by her key necklace. Hmph, maybe she ought to reconsider her stance on Bilbo’s perfection, especially if she was going to be so unceremonious. Still, she was getting a kiss out of it… Their lips were millimetres apart when one of the cinema attendants started calling for theatre 3.

 

“Ooh! That’s ours!”

 

Damn it.

 

* * *

 

“Thorin, get your hand off my –”

 

* * *

 

“No, Bilbo, I’m not going to dye my hair blue, fuck’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

“So did you enjoy it?”

 

Thorin nodded, tucking Bilbo under her arm as she closed the front door behind them. “It was brilliant. I’m glad they didn’t make it too predictable.”

 

“The monsters were lovely. All so very different, and they _glowed_. Did you see?”

 

“Yes, dear one. I watched the movie, same as you.” She kissed Bilbo’s temple, pausing to nuzzle at the golden curls there. “Would you pilot a Jaeger with me?”

 

Amusingly, pink suffused over Bilbo’s cheeks. “As romantic as that sounds, Thorin, I doubt that’ll be for me. I’d probably be a scientist, if anything.”

 

“The math one, or the tattooed one?” Thorin’s eyes widened with interest. “Now _that’s_ an idea.”

 

“Shush. Neither of them. I’m not destined for greatness.”

 

Oh, what nonsense. “Bilbo –”

 

“You, though, you’ll be the Mako Mori of the movie. The hero.” Bilbo giggled when Thorin swept her up and kissed her soundly. “What was that one for?”

 

“That was for you. And now.” She took Bilbo’s face in both hands, serious as she stared into hazel eyes. “You are the greatest person I know, Bilbo Baggins. You won’t believe me – maybe someday – but even if you don’t see how special you are, at least know that you are the greatest thing to happen in _my_ world, if nothing else.”

 

“Oh, Thorin.” They kissed again, deeply enough that Bilbo had to push her glasses up onto her head or risk their being smushed. “You big sap.”

 

“I already know I’m the centre of your universe, so you don’t have to say it out loud. Really.”

 

“Sap. Sap, sap, sap.”

 

Thorin leaned down and kissed Bilbo again. To keep her quiet. No other nefarious reasons. Nope. Hauling her girlfriend into her arms and up the stairs were for making their sleeping routine more, uh… more efficient. Yes, that was it.

 

Ending up on her back with Bilbo straddling her, that hadn’t exactly been part of the plan. No complaints, though.

 

“Do we have plans tomorrow?” Bilbo asked, busy putting braids in Thorin’s hair as Thorin returned the favour.

 

“Not unless you’ve made them.”

 

“Well I was thinking…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Bilbo twined a lock of black hair around her forefinger and smiled sweetly. “Hair salon?”

 

Thorin rolled her eyes. “They’d better be fast.”


End file.
